


'Neath That Ol' Georgia Pine

by butterflyfreefall



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Study, From The Colt's POV, Gen, History, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyfreefall/pseuds/butterflyfreefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Colt Python .357 Magnum. It's not the most important weapon in the world, nor is it the easiest to handle. But to one man, it was the reason he got up every day to do his job. Not the gun in particular, no. It was the symbolism that mattered, what that gun had come to represent for him. Peace and Law, Protection and Service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Neath That Ol' Georgia Pine

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic for the cheerleading, beta work and all around support, along with all the ladies and gents of the Rickyl Writers' Group. Without all of you, this never would've happened.

The Colt Python .357 Magnum. It's not the most important weapon in the world, nor is it the easiest to handle. But to one man, it was the reason he got up every day to do his job. Not the gun in particular, no. It was the symbolism that mattered, what that gun had come to represent for him. Peace and Law, Protection and Service.

In 1955, Colt began manufacturing the Python. The very same year that Smith & Wesson came out with the .44 Magnum. The Python was truly the finest revolver on the market. This story isn't about Colt Manufacturing, or it's guns. It's about one gun in particular. The side arm for one Deputy Matthew Richard Grimes. He was a family man, a wife, Paula and a child on the way.

By 1970, Pythons were department issued service revolvers in the state of Georgia. Matthew had other plans for his newly acquired position on the force. He didn't want the snubbed-nose four-inch barrel, he wanted the sleek and powerful six-inch. The first time he'd seen the used revolver laying on the plastic stand inside the case in the gun shop, he knew he had to have it. Matthew and Paula had a bit in savings, enough to purchase the gun, but it would leave them short on rent and bills for a short time. Eventually, Paula agreed and Matthew became the proud owner of that very Python. Long, nickel plated steel barrel and a smooth wood grip. 

That revolver was in service with Matthew for many, many years. Up until he was injured in a shootout and relegated to desk duty for the rest of his career. He had no use for such a fancy weapon anymore, so the gun made it's way into a box and locked up for the day when he could possibly need it again.

That day never came. Matthew, Paula and their youngest son, Jeffrey, stood to watch the next generation of Grimes' graduate from the police academy. Matthew and Paula were older now, Jeffrey almost grown up, but it was the oldest, Richard, up on that stage, accepting his certificate. He already had a job lined up with the Kings County Sheriff's Department on the recommendation of many of his father's fellow officers, for whom he'd done ridealongs. 

That was the day that the box came down from the closet and was presented to Richard on his first day with the KCSD. Rick had a holster belt specially made to fit the Python, much to the displeasure of his fianceé, Lori. They wanted to have a family someday. She was none too pleased that he was spending their meager savings on a special order holster.

Rick polished that gun every night when he came home from work, the nickel shining as bright as the day it was made. The Python was the embodiment of his legacy and what the Grimes' stood for. He and his childhood friend, Shane Walsh, had started out as partners on the force. They had many years of sitting in the cruiser, laughing and joking, being quiet and serious in their downtime. Best friends for life, or so it seemed.

Lori had gotten pregnant and before they knew it, Baby Carl was born and Rick took more shifts to make up for the deficit in their finances. He'd thought about selling the Python once, but that was all it ever amounted to. Thinking about it. He realized he couldn't part with it. So, he threw himself into working. Lori didn't like that he wasn't around much. Fights started and ended with her yelling and him not yelling back. All witnessed by the small child and the Colt, hanging on the coat rack in its holster. 

The Python was always at Rick's side, never having much of a chance to use it during his career. That was the life of a small town deputy. The most that ever happened was someone got thrown in the drunk tank to cool his or her heels after getting too rowdy in the local bar. 

Until the day that wasn't the case anymore. Rick was shot during an assist with another county sheriff department's high-speed chase. The Python sat in a locked room at the Sheriff's Station, waiting for its owner to come back and claim it. That wouldn't be for a long while, though. Rick had lost a lot of blood and was in a coma. Little did either of them know that would be the end of their police service and the beginning of something completely new.


End file.
